


Your Eyes

by ms_seraph



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_seraph/pseuds/ms_seraph
Summary: Umm my second fanfic EVER! :D it's bad ik but I might make a sequel sometime soon.  Depends if someone likes it..Also ignore any typos, I didn't proof read it cause I'm highkey lazy





	Your Eyes

Keith was leaving. That was that. Lance wasn't completely shocked. He knew how much the Blade and training meant to Keith, he just thought it would be a little longer. He thought he would have enough time to tell Keith everything Lance felt for him. He didn't really care if Keith felt the same way, he just had to tell him. It would eat at him forever if he didn't. After the team was done discussing the battle, Lance ran to find Keith. “I hope he's still here..” Lance muttered to himself. As Lance ran he thought about what he would say. Should I tell him everything? All the small and big moments that lead me to fall for him? Lance knew Keith wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible but this, these feelings Lance had, all those moments are important. As he opened the door to the docking bay he saw Keith, boarding the Blade of Marmora ship. “Keith!” Lance called out. Keith turned and saw him, he jogged over to meet Lance. “Lance? What are you doing? I'm was literally about to fly away.” Lance started to catch him breath and looked at Keith. He's so beautiful, Lance thought. “Keith.. I.. umm, have to.. tell you something..” Lance could just see how dumb he looked in his mind after the way he said that. “What? Come on Lance I don't have all day. I have to get back to the base and star-” Before Keith could finish his sentence, Lance kissed him. Keith was in shock, but he didn't pull away. After a few moments Keith broke the kiss. “Lance.. what the-” Lance looked at his feet. “I love you Keith..” Lance couldn't bring himself to look at Keith. “I've loved since I first saw you, I just recently realized it.” Keith didn't say a word. “I remember when I first saw you at Galaxy Garrison and thought of how cocky and annoying you must've been. But then I saw your eyes, and it felt like time had stopped.” Keith was still silent. “Whenever we fought, I loved seeing the fire in your eyes. And whenever you were happy they sparkled. I could honestly get lost in your eyes.” Lance still couldn't look directly at Keith. “When you wake up in the morning you're always in a grumpy mood, and it's adorable. You're strong and smart and beautiful and so many other things, all your qualities is what made me fall in love with you.” Lance began to cry “I.. I know I'm not anything special. But.. I love you so much Keith.. I can't live without you.” Lance saw drops of water at Keith's feet. He looked up and saw Keith was also crying. Lance’s face relax and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance. Their sobs filled the room and they slowly descended to the floor. “Lance..” Keith said quietly. “I love you too.” Lance felt a huge wave of warmth in his body and tightened his grip on Keith. They cried for what felt like hours in each other's arms. Keith pulled back to look at Lance. His eyes are so red, Lance thought. Lance looked at his eyes. I can get lost in them, he thought. Keith slowly moved closer to Lance’s face until they collided. Their lips pressed against one another. Keith broke the kiss after a few ticks. “Not here.” He said, “Come visit me, and we can continue..” Keith stood up and reached his arm out to help Lance up. Lance smiled and grabbed his wrist. They looked at each other ads if they were the only two people in the entire universe. Lance hugged him once more. “I love you.” He whispered in his ear. Keith chuckled. They broke away and Keith walked to the ship. As the door closed Keith looked back at Lance. Keith mouthed four words to Lance. I. Love. You. Too. Lance smiled and waved goodbye, Keith did the same.


End file.
